


sing alongs

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [25]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Hatsune Miku, CGRE Regressor Kagamine Rin, F/F, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 25 Prompt: Character B comes home to A singing Disney songs at the top of their lungs.]Rin is taking a mental health day off from the studio at her shared home with Miku, and the other idol comes home.And, you may ask, what happens when you leave Rin to her own devices?Welllll.....
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Series: Regressuary 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Kudos: 22
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	sing alongs

**Author's Note:**

> god this is sO FLUFFY ENJOY :D

Sighing in relief, Miku walked up to the house she shared with her girlfriend, Rin Kagamine. She’d had such a hard day at the studio, and she regretted that she had to leave Rin at home, but Rin was taking a day for her mental health, since she’d been beginning to spiral down again. 

Of course, Miku was expecting Rin to have regressed, since it was, well, Rin, and she was home alone all day. She was bound to regress as she passed time by watching movies or doing crafts, like she always did on her mental health care days. 

But what she  _ didn’t _ expect, was to get home and open the door, and immediately be greeted by the sound of Rin’s (very pretty) voice loudly singing along to  _ Dig A Little Deeper.  _

Blinking rapidly, Miku paused, and then bit her lip against a giggle, toeing her shoes off delicately, grinning and slipping out her phone, switching to the camera app and starting to record, carefully slipping through the house. 

Lo and behold, Rin was found in their playroom, dancing around the softly carpeted floor, wearing a pastel cat kigu with headphones on. Miku grinned, and carefully manipulated the door to be only cracked enough for her to be recording. 

Rin finished off  _ Dig A Little Deeper _ , and then bounced over to the desk by the window, grabbing her phone and saying a childish “ummmmm!”

“This one!” Rin declared, and picked a song. She set the phone down, whirled around, and then her smile dropped and her face flushed red as she saw Miku stepping into the room, smiling fondly at her phone. 

“Uhh.. hi, Mimi.” Rin said bashfully, pushing one headphone cup off of her ear. 

Miku giggled softly, glancing up at Rin with a mischievous little gleam in her eye. “You have such a nice voice, Rin!”

“Mmm!” Rin whined loudly in protest, stomping one foot and pouting, hand balled into fists at her sides. “Shuddup! Your voice is good toooo!”

“Thank you, clementine.” Miku replied fondly, slipping her phone into her pocket and opening her arms invitingly, smiling gently at Rin, watching her girlfriend hesitate, making a small, anxious sound, before caving and scampering over, snuggling right into Miku’s arms, mumbling quietly. 

“There you are.” Miku sighed, gently stroking over Rin’s head, rocking her side to side softly. “Okay, baby. Did you eat today?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good. Did you shower this morning?”

“Mhm!”

“Have you had water?”

“Ummmmmm… yes!”

Satisfied, Miku picked Rin up, and swung her around, smiling as Rin giggled into her shoulder happily before she was gently set down again. 

“Wanna sing some Disney? Together, this time.” Miku offered, and Rin lit up, bouncing excitedly. 

“Yes! Yes! C’mon Mimi! Let’s sing  _ I’ve Got A Dream! _ ” Rin cheered, and Miku smiled. 

Time for a sing along. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!


End file.
